


(TTS Podfic) IronStrange MCU Overhaul series by IViv

by saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Do-Over, M/M, Podfic, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Time Travel, Tony-centric, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: The complete IronStrange MCU Overhaul seriesAuthor's summary -In death, there was no glory, no redemption, no salvation.Only darkness and ice—or that was what Tony thought. He closed his eyes in a Siberian bunker and opened them again on his 41st birthday, with War Machine flying into the distance.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Avengers podfic [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	(TTS Podfic) IronStrange MCU Overhaul series by IViv

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anew.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985126) by [IViv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IViv/pseuds/IViv). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**This is the complete series from IViv of IronStrange MCU Overhaul**

**Part 1**

[ **Anew** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tpsVRTktAvuEkWeBia9dmIBfpddINX0L)

**Part 2**

[ **Renew** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xUuoIWeCvNi2qGacA0ZHmIEX7C2O5quB)

**Part 3**

[ **Enouement** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zgomoCMLadNxIdbPprvg2VvwKmPgYNnb)

**Thank you Iviv for giving me permission to podfic this wonderful series.**


End file.
